Shattered Elegance
by Jasini
Summary: Harry, abused in every way imaginable, was forced to go back to Hogwarts in an unruly state. And so it happens, Draco found him, and, seeking Professor Severus Snape's help, tried to restore Harry's spirit, and both his physical and mental strength back
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

I HEREBY AFFIRM THAT NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE FOLLOWING STORY BELONGS TO ME. THEY BELONG AND ALWAYS WILL TO MISS J. K. ROWLING.

THANK YOU.

And I hereby present¡K

**.:Shattered Elegence:.**

**Harry, abused in every way imaginable, was forced to go back to Hogwarts with his entire body bleeding. And so it happens, Draco found him, and with the help of Harry¡¦s father¡¦s old archenemy, Professor Severus Snape, Harry¡¦s spirit¡K will it restore?**

Yes, yes, I know it¡¦s the same old plot, but I¡¦m going to let you actually know how Harry¡¦s abused. Don¡¦t read if you don¡¦t feel up to violent scenes. Please R & R!!!!!!


	2. Chapter One

.:Shattered Elegance:.  
  
.:Chapter One:.  
  
Vernon Dursley beamed proudly at his new punishment method, smirking at the crumpled heap that lay on his floor. "Like this?" he hissed at him. Harry looked at him, his eyes clouded over with starvation and abuse, and whimpered. "No answer?" snarled Vernon. "Alright then, I'll try it once on you to see if you like it." Harry's limp body shook violently as he watched his Uncle Hang one end of each of the two handcuffs on two small, strong metal rings that hung from the top plank of a newly built and bought, adjustable wooden frame. Two more cuff like objects strung from metal chains came off from the bottom of each side of the frame, and Vernon bent down to unlock them, opening them. He looked at Harry venomously before bellowing, "Dudleykins! Petunia! You've got to see this! Big treat for the family!"  
  
As distant footsteps were heard as the called two were making their way down, Vernon drew out a long, black leather whip. Harry bit his tongue to hold back a scream, and buried himself further into the corner. It was all he could do. He didn't even have the strength to get up and run. Not that he had the chance, for at that moment, Petunia Evans Dursley appeared, follow by she and Vernon's son, Dudley Dursley. They leered unpleasantly at Harry, then Petunia said, his voice evil and pleased, "What did he do this time?"  
  
Vernon sniggered. "I asked if he liked this, and he didn¡¦t answer." Dudley laughed out loud, strolled over to where Harry was, and kicked him a few times. Harry, who was sitting up, fell to the floor, his glasses tumbling off. His cousin was about to step on them when Petunia called out, "Dudley darling, don't do that, we don't want to waste any more money buying him glasses." Dudley glared at his mother. "I know that - I just want him to be stumbling around and hurting himself that¡¦s all. DON'T buy him any new pair of glasses by all means." Petunia smiled nastily at Harry, then said, "All right then dear, make sure you step them hard and strong, I don't want him to fix them, if he can." Dudley laughed out loud, then proceeded to squash Harry's glasses in front of his own eyes.  
  
"Come on Dudley," shuffled Vernon impatiently, "I want to try this out." "Alright then," pouted Dudley, giving Harry's glasses a final stomp. Vernon's eyes narrowed, then said, "Right then. I am going to teach you how to use this so that you may use this any time you want, in case he doesn't listen. First, you have to drag him here." Harry considered escaping, but then abandoned the thought almost immediately. One, he didn't have the strength and ability; Two, Vernon was already upon him.  
  
The said, brutal man dragged Harry to the wooden frame, the latter struggling with what little strength he has left. Vernon snickered at his efforts, then, with one gruff hand, yanked his shirt off, revealing a bare, bruised and tattered chest and back. He then proceeded to cuff each of his two wrists to the two handcuffs on the top plank of the frame. He adjusted the frame so that it was just slightly taller than Harry, so that he was hanging by his two wrists. Harry tried kicking, but Vernon grabbed hold of his ankles and attached them to the cuffs at the bottom of the frame. And so there Harry was, hanging in midair, his arms and legs attached. Vernon pressed a button, and the two planks at the sides moved towards the opposite direction until they were stretching Harry to a degree that the only thing he could move was his head.  
  
Stepping back and observing his work proudly, he said, "I had one of my staff do this. Got the idea off the film we watched the other day. Nice, isn¡¦t it?" "It¡¦s simply wonderful," said Petunia shrilly, his eyes glinting eagerly for Vernon to proceed. "What do we do next?" Vernon¡¦s mouth curled into a wicked smile, before stepping up and said, "This." The land holding the whip went back, releasing the tip of the leash, then lashed at Harry. The boy yelled as the slick black leather bit into his skin and not yet completely healed old cuts and bruises. "Delicious, eh?" growled Vernon, and, without waiting for so much as a whimper, lashed out again.  
  
Again and again the strong black whip cut into Harry's fragile and broken body. When he was finished with lashing Harry's front, he turned to his back, which was in an even worse condition. Harry's conciousness began to slip as the whip cut into his body repeatedly, blow after blow, whip after whip, until it was almost thirty whips, which was around the same number of whips his chest bore, Vernon came back to his front. He gave his wife and son a side glance. "And this as a final parting to the lovely session."  
  
Harry's eyes widened with fear as he watched his uncle pull his arm back. It was as if everything was slow motion, then¡K SLAP! The cold biting black whip connected with Harry's left check, leaving a deep gash that started to bleed almost immediately. Harry couldn't stop himself, he cried out in pain, but not before noticing -  
  
"NO!" he yelled as the whip was flung again, this time giving a kiss to his right cheek. Vernon dropped his whip, then quickly released all the cuffs. Harry fell to the floor, whimpering, blood oozing from all the whip marks on his body. "Pathetic," Dudley spat at him. Vernon only smiled cruelly. "If you misbehave ever again, you'll be sure to receive more. That should be considered a warm up." And with that, the three swept out of the room, laughing at him, and discussing when to go out for another trip, another family trip.  
  
Harry lay, punctured, humiliated, hurt, strengthless and submissive on the floor. Only six weeks, he thought, breathing heavily, only six weeks, and I¡¦ll be back at Hogwarts.  
  
And with that, he fell unconscious.  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..:: ..::..::..::..::..::..:: ..::..::..::..::..::..:: ..::..::..::..::..::..:: ..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
This is a revised version of the original chapter one. So I'll take this chance to give a reply to the current reviews:  
Chibi: Thank you! You're REALLY nice! Positive comments and all that! I feel encouraged!  
Hippy Flower: Don't worry I will!  
Englishgirl: =P Sure~  
Istalksiriusonweekends: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Kewl username!! I used to use Microsoft Word, but FF.net somehow screw up documents that are written with Microsoft Word, i.e. the colons and stuff. Thank you once again!  
Saturnine: Hmmm... I guess I was. So now I've changed a little. I was just letting my imagination flow... =P But thank you for your positive comments though!  
FrEncHvAniLLa: Really? THANKS! Nah, I don't believe you - I believe you're a good writer with a good heart. Thanks once again!  
  
Now this... now this review I'd like to share with everyone? I personally was quite offended with it. But, well, I take it as kind. But it's very rude. I'm sorry if I'm exaggerating this, but this is really rude.  
"Learn how to spell before you write. It's 'elegance'. Nor was this the last mistake."  
Well then, Miss Amy Lee, I sorry, but have you ever heard of typing mistakes? I suppose you think you're the best speller in the world then? FF.net is for imaginative young people to share their imagination with others, and NOT for putting up their work to be criticized! This site is simply for sharing and encouraging, not criticizing!  
*cools down*  
I'm very sorry, but I'm really offended. Hmph.  
I'll update soon! Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter Two

.:Shattered Elegence:.  
  
.:Chapter Two:.  
  
"Hey Dudley," greeted his gang as Dudley opened the door for them. A gang of six large and burly young boys at the age of sixteen, they were strong and could bully anyone they wish.  
  
"So what are we doing?" asked Dudley's best mate, Timothy. Dudley shrugged. "I was thinking we can, I don't know, play on my computer or my new Play Station. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Hey I know," another friend, Ryan said suddenly, "You know that cousin of yours..." All six of them sniggered. "Say, Dudley," another, Tim, said suddenly in a soft voice. The other five crowded in to listen. "We were talking just now. Our desires -" all of them snickered, "- are rather building up lately, and we were thinking of going clubbing later tonight. How dya say?" Dudley thought for a moment. Then suddenly a wicked, insane grin lit up in his eyes. "I've got a better idea..." he hissed. "Of course we can go tonight, but I thought that for an extra treat for all of us, this afternoon, right now, we can have a little before hand enjoyment..." He snickered again as his five friends looked at him, puzzled. He beckoned for them to lean in. "Ryan just mentioned that cousin of mine, right? Well..."  
  
***  
  
"Here he is," whispered Dudley as they came to the cupboard under the stairs. "He's in there. Very easy catch, if you ask me."  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Roach.  
  
"I will open the door, I know how to do it without letting him know. Then Tim, Timothy, Roach and you, Bobs, will drag him, two holding his arms and two holding his legs, and you, Roach, will use that handkerchief to wrap around his mouth. Then we all go to my room and have our fun, alright? My dad won't mind, I just don't want the neighbours to cook up anything that's all. In fact, my dad would probably get me five more presents than usual my birthday because I did this."  
  
"Will he fight back though?" asked Bobs curiously. Dudley smirked. "Can't. We've been beating him. Deserves it too. Hey, hang on a bit."  
  
Dudley crept over to the cupboard, then lifted a latch, and peered through the small hole that showed. He smiled wickedly, let the latch fall back down, then crept back to his friends. "He's asleep," he told them. "All for the better. Right then, ready?" The other five nodded. "Come on..." They all stationed themselves in position as Dudley got ready. "Now, when I open the doors, remember to grab him straight away, alright? Three, two, one, here I go!"  
  
The leader of the gang began to unlock all the locks quietly. When he came to the last one, he looked up at the appointed four. They nodded. Dudley nodded as well, then, pulling back...  
  
PHWAM!  
  
Harry jerked awake at the sound of his cupboard door being flung open, the bright light connecting with his eyes as he squinted to see what was happening. Four burly bodies bore down on him, each grabbing an arm and leg. He tried to yell, not that he really had the strength to do so, but just then a handkerchief was forced onto his mouth, muffling him. He tried to kick, but he was much too weak, and the arms were much too strong, and he could only glance and saw a glimpse of Dudley's face before he felt himself being dragged up the stairs.  
  
All six of the gang were supressing sniggers and laughter as their captive was being hauled onto the bed in Dudley's second bedroom. Harry cowered into the bed, whimpering and trembling, as Roach and Tim went around, closing windows and curtains and doors. Dudley leaned in close to him, and, drawing his nail across Harry's cheek, hissed, "You are going to provide us some entertainment tonight."  
  
And with that, all six boys lunged at him, ripping off clothes off the defenseless boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Harry... *sniffle*... in case you don't know, his most abused experience now is being r-a-p-e-d. Not that I find any special delight in such stuff, but I just want to give the impression that Harry is being REALLY abused and used here. Please review!! ^^ 


End file.
